Claustrophobia
by twiztedtwisted
Summary: Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, and Johanna are captured by the Capitol after the force field is shot out. Snow forces the Victors into prostitution. Just when things seem hopeless, Katniss and Finnick are rescued by 13. How will they rescue Peeta and Johanna and bring down the Capitol once and for all? lemons, Katniss/Peeta love story but multiple pairings, very adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic ever so please be gentle. :) But don't rule it out! I have big, awesome plans for this story!**

**If you have come for LEMONY GOODNESS than this is for you. If you don't like lemons, you need to get the hell away from this story as quickly as possible and never look back lol. That being said, this will be more than just a lot of sexy writing; I do have an actual plot you know! ;P**

**Warnings (for future chapters): lemons, slash, prostitution, rape, very mature sexual and violent themes, language, kinkiness lol**

**Pairings: Definite Katniss/Peeta, Katiss/Finnick, Katniss/Gale, and some Peeta/Finnick...possibly other pairings as I go though. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Katniss POV**

"Good morning, Ms. Everdeen!" a cheerful voice sang out, as I winced awake from the brilliant light suddenly replacing the darkness. The stark white room they had been keeping me in for the past week came into focus as my eyes squinted open, and I groggily turned my head to the nurse who was now sitting next to me, a tray of hot, delicious-smelling food in her lap. She was there to feed me, as some nurse had almost every morning since my capture by the Capitol. They had me restrained so that I couldn't move at all, let alone feed myself. Using the bathroom was embarassing, involving two armed guards watching me, but it was the only time I was allowed any amount of exercise - normally my arms and legs were secured to the bed by metal clasps - you know, in case I decided to strangle someone or break their neck or something. I was apparently still a risk after the stunt I pulled at the Quarter Quell, and President Snow had personally informed me that I would be allowed to move about and see the others (learning of the others' survival was the only positive thing that had happened to me here) once I could be trusted to fully follow instructions.

President Snow only visited me once, alone. His visit was...brief. A short time was all he needed to deliver news that it seemed I could never recover from. He told me that what I had done had made his job very difficult. That the damage from it would take a long time for the Capitol to clean up. That he should have me killed for what I had done. That he wouldn't have me killed, and I would eventually begin repaying my debt to the Capitol.

I briefly went mad, I think, when he told me they had destroyed District 12 because of me. My punishment. Reduced it to ashy, smoking rubble just like they had done to District 13. When I recovered I shouted furiously that he was lying. He only chuckled while a video screen appeared on the wall across from me, revealing footage of District 12 that was all too similar to that of District 13. The emptiness I then felt was only comparable to when I lost my father.

There had been good news too. Prim, my mother, and my _cousin_ Gale, had all been captured beforehand and were being kept alive, and supposedly unharmed, only for my cooperation (if you could call that good news). Peeta, Finnick, and Johanna, while they had all been captured too, were alive and "well," though I was informed that the rest of the Victors had not made it. Snow had also added that a physical examination had determined that Peeta had lied about my pregnancy. Then he left, his nauseating smell of blood and roses lingering as if to remind me of our devastating exchange. Like I could ever forget.

I half-listened to the nurse's vague, cheery chit-chat as she fed me, not bothering to reply to any of it. I never talked to anyone, except for Snow that one time. The food was superb as always, but I didn't enjoy a bit of it. After I finished everything on the tray, the nurse left. Being trapped in a featureless room with no distraction whatsoever with everything I had experienced in the past couple of weeks was torture; For a week, I had been anxiously obsessing over if Peeta was truly okay and what the Capitol planned to do with us all now. I cried myself to sleep the first few nights, wondering if I would ever get to see Prim, my mother, or Gale again. Wondering if they were even okay really. I wept for everyone and everything I had ever known in District 12. I didn't allow myself to think about the horrible events as consequences of my actions - if I had to deal with guilt right now on top of everything else, I might _really _lose my mind. And then what would happen to Prim, my mother, and Gale? I also dimly wondered how my actions had affected the rest of Panem besides my district's terrible fate...had me blowing up the forcefield even been shown in the other districts? What did the Capitol tell everyone to cover themselves? But I had more pressing things to worry about right now.

Sometime after lunch the door to my room opened, and I found myself surprised and relieved to find Finnick Odair standing in my doorway. There were armed guards outside, but he came in alone, closing the door softly. A large black eye marred his usual handsomness, and he sat in the chair by my bed slowly, looking tired and older somehow, even with his smile. I had so many questions for him and three or four must have exploded out of me simultaneously because he quickly held up his hand to silence me.

"Calm down, Katniss. We're all okay. I guess. They have to beat Johanna sometimes to keep her in line but other than that, none of us are badly hurt. Peeta is more than excited to see you."

"I get to see Peeta!?" Finally. This room was unbearable. The thought of getting to talk to Peeta, maybe even feel his comforting arms around me again, gave me hope. I asked Finnick dozens of questions, barely giving him enough time to answer one before I was on to the next. I found out that I was the only one being kept like this, apparently because I was the one who shot an arrow into the forcefield. The others were unrestrained though constantly monitored by armed guards, and were allowed to leave their personal rooms to eat, exercise, and have "visiting" time together. They hadn't been informed of anything Snow hadn't all ready told me. Well, except for one thing. I found out my means of repayment.

"The reason I was sent here to tell you this instead of one of the others is because I have the most experience with it," Finnick said bitterly.

"What? What are they going to do to us, Finnick?" I choked out, dread gripping me from his pained expression.

He took longer to answer me this time. "It's more of what they're going to make us do, really," he said. More silence. Then finally, "The Capitol will be prostituting us out, so to speak."

I didn't move or say anything. What _could_ I say? Was he fucking joking? I couldn't decide if this was better than being violently tortured

everyday...no, it wasn't.

Finnick continued. "I've all ready been there, done that, unfortunately. It's nothing new. Snow's a greedy bastard and likes to capitolize off of the more attractive Victors, long after the Games are over. They've been doing this to me and the more, I guess, desirable victors for awhile now," he said, disgusted. "It's not so bad after you get used to it. You just have to remind yourself you're keeping the ones you care about safe and that there are worse things they could do to you and -"

"I don't think there are worse things!" I shouted angrily. The reality of what Finnick had just told me began to sink in. For a brief moment I imagined myself in a dark room as the shadow of a strange man crawled up a bed to me, giving me a hopeless, icy feeling in my chest. Then I thought about Peeta. It would be happening to him too. At that point, it was all I could do to not break into hysterical sobs.

"Of course you know that they have your mother and sister," Finnick said sadly, watching my face closely with his brilliant eyes. "They make us all do what they want, somehow. And I'm sorry about your district, Katniss," he added softly. I began crying now. "But I promise after you get used to it, you just kind of become numb to it. Sometimes it's not even really that bad, depending on the situation. It really beats having your fingers and toes cut off, Katniss." I could do without a few fingers and toes anyway. Nothing he could say would make this seem better to me. "And it's not all the time. They let you live semi-normally as long as you cooperate." He sat there for awhile longer, attempting to make me feel better about the fact I would now be living "semi-normally" in exchanged for being whored out by the Capitol, until finally a guard came in and told him it was time to leave.

Finnick stood up. For a minute he seemed to struggle with himself, and then said quietly, "I've been told to tell you that if you don't cooperate, they will of course hurt your loved ones and make your living conditions less welcome. And to tell you that you'll be released tonight and allowed to see Peeta. See you tomorrow, Katniss." And with that he turned and left.

**Peeta POV**

I paced restlessly back and forth in my small room, white-hot excitement filling my chest and stomach as I thought about getting to see Katniss shortly. Finally. Finally after what had seemed like months but in reality was only a week, I would get to see her. Finnick told me she was perfectly fine, physically anyway. He did describe how upset she seemed when she learned the news about our predicament. It must be so hard for her. I wish I could have been the one to tell her so I could have taken her in my arms and told her it would be okay, that I would always be there for her, that I would never let them hurt her.

Finnick said she's been tied up this entire time, but not beaten or anything. I breathed easier. I had been cooperating without trouble with the Capitol, worried that if I misbehaved they would hurt her to punish me. In fact, the only time I didn't cooperate was when I found out they would be prostituting Katniss out. I was absolutely horrified when I found out my own fate, but when I learned about Katniss...I lost it. They had to knock me unconscious and lock me in my room for two days with no food before I promised I had accepted it and could be trusted to behave sensibly.

The minutes crept by torturously slow, and I began to worry that they had decided to keep her locked up in her room after all. But just then, a knock on the door. I leaped across the room and threw the door open, eagerly looking past the large group of armed guards there to a disheveled but otherwise unharmed-looking Katniss.

_"Katniss! Oh thank god, Katniss!"_

"You have half an hour with her. We'll be right outside," one of the guards said. And then we were alone and she was in my arms.

I stroked her hair and held her as she cried into my chest. I kissed the top of her head, her temples, the tip of her nose, her wet cheeks. I told her over and over again that it would be okay...that I loved her. I told her she would see her family again. We didn't say much else though, and neither of us mentioned the Captiol's plans for us, though I'm sure we were both thinking about it. We just sat on my bed and held onto each other. I was aware that our half hour was probably close to its end, and I needed to stop avoiding the subject we needed to talk about.

"I'm not sure how much time we'll get alone, so I need to say this now, Katniss," I began, placing my hands on her shoulders and lowering my head to look directly into her watery, swollen eyes. She was so beautiful, even now after she had been crying so much. "This is horrible, but we're both survivors." I didn't have a doubt that she knew exactly what I was talking about now. "We've been through worse, alone. So we can make it through this, together. It won't be forever. It can't be." And then I dropped my voice to barely a whisper so that I knew only she could hear, guessing our rooms were all monitored, and added, "We'll figure out a way to get out of all of this, Katniss. You were close, after all."

I went back to holding and kissing her, and she eventually stopped crying. "I love you, Katniss," I said for the sixth time probably, never expecting her to say it back, of course. She never did. But this time she surprised me. Elated me. Melted me.

"I love you too, Peeta."

I held her gray eyes in mine, surprised, while I thought of something - the right thing - to say next. I never got the chance however, as the impossible warmness enveloping me was immediately replaced by an icy, ripping sensation in my chest when the guard came in and told her it was time to leave. Took her away. Led everything that mattered to me right out the door because our half-hour together was up. I sighed as I returned to my previous state of without-Katniss.

How was I possibly going to get her - _all_ of us - out of this nightmare?

* * *

**So hopefully the first chapter wasn't _too_ slow. Get ready for some action in the next chapter, which will be up in the next few days! Please review! It would give me more incentive to get the next chapter up quickly XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thank you everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed. I shall keep writing! :) **

**Second of all, there will be no lemony action in this chapter like I said there would be...I had intended on it, don't get me wrong. But then when I got to writing and explaining everything...it just didn't fit in with the story right now. HOWEVER, there will DEFINITELY be lemons in the next chapter; now that the foundation is laid with this chapter, the story will begin getting darker.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Katniss POV**

That night I slept with my arms and legs free. I guess you start taking that sort of thing for granted after awhile, because it was wonderful.

I wished I was still with Peeta. It was amazing the effect he had on me. All of the horror of my life was still there - I had a feeling it would be impossible to ever forget - but it was sedated...dimmer in comparison to when I'm not with him. I had not felt as warm the entire time I had been here as when I was in his arms during our visit last night.

I quickly ate breakfast, enjoying the absence of the nurse as I lifted the food to my mouth myself. It seemed there were always armed guards outside of my door, so I poked my head out of my room to ask them if I was allowed to visit the others yet. I was informed that morning exercise was from 9 to 11:30 a.m. each morning, and I impatiently paced my room for the next twenty minutes until I eagerly burst from my room at 8:54. The guards had to jog to catch up at first as I strode forward, like I knew where I was even going.

Eventually I was led to an all-white gymnasium where various exercise and sporting equipment was assembled, one wall covered in mirrors. The large room was bustling with activity as men and women in perfect white uniforms, albeit with rainbow-hued hair and skin and outlandish makeup, talked and laughed and worked out. I squinted. Where in the hell were we in the Capitol?

I spotted the Peacekeepers guarding them before I spotted any of them. My heart leapt into my throat as I took in the sight of Peeta, Finnick, and Johanna sitting together on snow-white bleachers, wearing the same white uniforms as the Capitol people and talking while groups of guards stood against the wall behind them out of earshot, staring blankly forward. As I eagerly approached them, I felt it again - that sliver of hope that had returned to me while I was in Peeta's arms. I didn't allow myself to go as far as hope we would escape the Capitol, but I did hope life living in the Capitol would turn out better than it seemed it could ever be at the moment.

Johanna saw me first and I heard her call out "Here she is!" Peeta sprang up and ran to me, gathering me up in his arms, uncaring of the Capitol people who stopped and watched, some of them putting hands to their chests and awing. We continued on to the bleachers, Finnick standing up to greet me with a bear-hug, Johanna, who had several bruises about her face and neck, remaining seated but smiling. After we had all sat down, we leaned in together, ducking our heads slightly. Our guards were out of earshot, but there were groups of Capitol people on the bleachers, laughing and conversing. Snippets of their conversation reached me - "not _believe_ what she showed up wearing" - and a mixture of bizarre curiousity and horror reached me as I realized I would be living around these people from now on and never again in District 12..._District 12_. My throat tightened, and I looked up at Peeta to distract myself. His eyes were all ready on mine. He smiled. Warmly. I felt the strength to clear my throat and speak.

"So what's the deal with the Capitol people? I didn't realize we would be so..._among_ them."

Finnick took the liberty of answering. I had a feeling he had most of the answers when it came to these sorts of things. Johanna was older than Peeta and I as well, but for some reason I couldn't quite explain, I just had the impression she had escaped the full notice of the Capitol...but had she? Had they controlled her life in the same way as they had Finnick's? I never wanted to ask her, and it dully registered in my mind that I was avoiding the word "prostitute," even in my thoughts.

"They didn't show the footage of you shooting the arrow at the force field," Finnick began. "We don't know _exactly_ what the Capitol's citizens watched, but the Capitol ended up making it look like our group fell apart, except for you and Peeta, and that there was some big explosion that was part of the Games that killed everyone except for you two."

Johanna smiled darkly. "How perfect that they let _the Star-Crossed Lovers_ win! Even though it must've made for a pretty sudden, anti-climactic ending, especially for a Quarter Quell," she snorted, a sound of something close to but not quite amusement.

Finnick continued. "All the Capitol people have been asking about your health, Katniss." He laughed humorlessly. "There was no actual footage of you two winning or anything, so they made it look like you two got fucked up in the explosion and were saved before you could die. Apparently the citizens of the Capitol turn into quite the softies when it comes to you and Peeta."

I tried to unclench my fists, failed, buried them in my lap instead. I did succeed in keeping my expression stoic, however. Anyone could be looking at us right now. This had been what I expected, a cover-up by the Capitol, so why was I so _fucking angry?_ They couldn't have anyone, citizens or districts, seeing defiant actions against them, now could they? I was angry that my act had been so easily masked, so easily turned into something to benefit the Capitol: a heart-warming love story.

Questions. I still had questions. Things didn't seem to add up.

"So then what was their excuse for blowing up District 12?" I asked. For the first time I see Peeta move out of the corner of my eye: a shiver. He stared unblinkingly down at his hands. It was his turn to answer now. "They presented it to everyone like District 12 rebelled because they couldn't handle us being pitted against one another in the Games again. They refused to give up and so had to be - " he paused " - I guess_ taken care of._ I saw one of the reports, the cafeteria shows TV you know, and it was disgusting. They laughed about it, saying how much of a waste 12's rebelling was because we both were allowed to live in the end." Peeta was shaking slightly, jaw clenched. The others were quiet, even Johanna, who always seemed to have a brash joke about something.

I absent-mindedly watched a pair of middle-aged Capitol women roll their hips around on large, bright blue balls as I let what Peeta said sink in. So not only did the Capitol turn my defiance into the happily-ever-after ending its citizens were all clamoring for, but they made the mass-execution of an entire district as the punishment of one person into an example to the other districts of what happens if you try to rebel. Pure hatred flowed through my veins. Peeta's language had made it clear he knew this was not the true story, but had Snow told him what the real reason for 12's demise was? That the reason everyone Peeta had ever known was dead was because of me?

Surely he had.

Something else occured to me. "Wait, so you and Johanna are supposed to be dead?" I asked Finnick, looking back and forth between them. "And you've been living among these people? How have they not noticed dead people walking around?"

Johanna laughed. "Oh they have. And unfortunately, they insist on thinking we actually want to talk to them," she said, rolling her eyes at Finnick and Peeta. I briefly recalled Finnick saying they were all asking about my health. She went on. "But we're in the Capitol mansion, Katniss. _Very special_ Capitol citizens live, work, and play here," she said, sneering when she said _very special. _"They have been told that the explosion did not kill me and Finnick, but since we were all four too injured to fight and they didn't want a drawn out Quarter Quell of us slowly bleeding to death or similar, they decided to end the Games with the explosion. They declared you and Peeta Victors since you were apparently less injured than either of us. Then something about thinking it a waste to kill the Capitol's celebrities for the sake of games that all ready over with...and so the Capitol citizens that have the privilege of stepping foot in this building are all sworn to secrecy on our survival." I noticed Finnick smile darkly to himself for some reason at Johanna's mention of "sworn to secrecy."

I glanced at Peeta, who was looking down at his hands again, and then I turned to look out over the activity of the gynasium, not seeing any of it. So this is what was going on. I felt the uneasy, trapped, panicky feeling I had had since being here lighten ever so slightly. It felt good just for the gaps to be filled in on what exactly my predicament was. Just so I could know what to expect.

But I had never once through this entire conversation lost the nagging thought in the back of my head: the scene from my room with Finnick.

I didn't know what to expect. Not yet.

**Peeta POV**

I had eagerly drank up all of the time I had with Katniss earlier, and just as eagerly looked forward to getting to see her later at dinner time. The memory of how she sounded when she told me she loved me last night bounced around in my head all day, and I felt guilty for it, knowing there were such obviously more important things going on right now. Being here was torture. Knowing my parents and brothers were all dead was torture. Knowing the sad fates that awaited me and Katniss at the hands of the Capitol was torture.

But atleast I had her. Got to see her. Got to hold her. Katniss.

I didn't blame her for District 12's...for my family's...catastrophic end, of course. Why would I? It wasn't her fault. I knew she was just trying to get us out of there.

They had thankfully allowed me a pad of paper and pencils for when we had mandatory time alone in our rooms, and I sat on my bed, sketching Katniss, her delicate features forever burned into my memory. I watched, slightly mesmerized for a second, as the graphite shavings from my pencil settled onto the crisp white sheets, smearing into and dirtying them. I heard my door open suddenly and knew who it was before I even looked up. His smell was unmistakable.

Snow.

"Good afternoon, Peeta," he said warmly, like we were old friends. I discreetly placed my sketch pad under my pillow, not wanting him to see, as he sat down in the one chair (white, always white - I desperately missed color) of my room and placed his fingertips together, elbows on knees. "I'll make this quick, as I don't care to personally give the instructions for these sorts of things. From now on, you will be dealing with an...ahh..._manager_ on my behalf." He leaned forward. "But this is your first performance, so I figured I might need to make sure that the importance of what you will be doing is properly acknowledged by you."

I hated that it was referred to as a "performance." Even Finnick had referred to it like that when we had talked about it while Johanna was getting a Capitol-mandated haircut (I refused to talk about it around Johanna, feeling a little like Katniss in doing so). Performing was a disgusting word for what we would actually be doing.

I was also paralyzed with alarm and dread; I hadn't expected it to come this soon. I thought I had more time. _We_ had more time.

"There are no alternatives, of course; I shouldn't have to repeat myself in this, but I will. It would be such a waste to have to slice up the face of Katniss's little sister...she looks so much like Katniss in the face, does she not? And Katniss may never forgive you." Snow chuckled. It was amazing how friendly he managed to sound while saying all of this, a wide, pleasant smile on his face. But the smile disappeared, and he narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to me.

"And it's not enough to just show up, Peeta." He sounded deadly now. "These people have paid very generously for this, and disappointing my wealthiest, most important citizens is _not_ what I do." A pause, his ice-cold snake eyes boring into mine. "They'll complain to me if you and Katniss don't _deliver_. I'll know. And trust me, then you'll know. Katniss will know. Her family will _certainly_ know." I wanted to close my eyes against everything he was saying, like closing my eyes would affect my ability to hear. I wanted to shut him out. I wanted to pretend none of this was real.

He went on, staightening up, returning to his previous friendliness. "No one believes for a second that you two haven't all ready slept together, since your lie about Katniss's pregnancy," he said laughing. I felt my face get hot. "It's a shame. Sharing the experience of you two losing your virginity together would have fetched a handsome price." More laughing. "But the party who have purchased you and Katniss know that this is at least your first performance and therefore have paid triple. _So don't mess up_." And just like that, the friendly demeanor had snapped in a second, revealing deadliness, madness.

But his smile was back all ready. I couldn't keep up.

"At least, you'll be glad to hear that they were very caught up in your whole love story, from day one, and just want to watch, not touch," he said warmly. I could not believe how casually he could say this. I couldn't register relief at this; I couldn't register anything but hopelessness. _This is going to happen. This is really going to happen. _From the first day I had recovered here I had been told about it, and yet now I _knew it_, felt its heavy presence in my chest.

Snow said something else as he got up to leave. Something I didn't catch. I was too busy struggling with this empty feeling that had began seeping from my chest into my limbs since his arrival five minutes ago. He left. I sat there. Still empty. Still hopeless.

The only thing I could manage to think was that Snow and the Capitol people were wrong; me and Katniss hadn't slept together. Not like that.

Those people might as well have paid triple.

* * *

**Boom shakalaka! Chapter two up, woo-woot! Still a little slow, but I'm ****_explaining_**** things! haha**

**FOR SURE LEMONS IN THE NEXT ONE.**

**The time has come. -ominous music-**


End file.
